


His Anchor In A Stormy Sea

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Steve's there when Danny needs him the most.A combination of 3 drabbles/short ficlets tell the story.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Never Give Up**

The sound of the gunfight outside reverberated within his dark, damp prison and Danny pushed away the panic that he had been fighting all night. He knew that the moment he had both prayed for and dreaded had finally arrived. Crouching down in anticipation, ignoring the claustrophobic darkness around him, he could feel his heart thump painfully within his chest as the distinct sounds of running footsteps drew closer. He knew that this time he probably would not be able to win; the odds were too stacked against him, but he was not going to die without a fight. McGarrett's voice echoed over and over in his head –'Never give up'- as the key turned in the door before it opened. Springing forward, he made a last desperate grab for the gun in the terrorist's hand, determined not to let his partner and best friend down. He had no intention of giving up easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Your Fault**

The welcoming sunshine that warmed his face was a stark contrast to the cold darkness of the damp bunker where he had just spent the night. He shivered a little as the memory of what had happened replayed in his mind. His guilt of being the one who survived the kidnapping by the wanna-be terrorists while Kurt had not, was overwhelming. After all Kurt was a university professor and a close friend, whom he had gotten involved in the case, just an innocent civilian while he was the cop. It was supposed to be his job to protect Kurt and he had failed.

He jumped as he felt the comforting arm around his shoulder draw him closer as Steve, sensing his innate sense of guilt, quietly admonished him. "What happened to Kurt was not your fault, Danny." He swallowed hard, unable to speak, unable to voice his guilt and grief as Steve told him softly, "The blame belongs solely to Anderson and his group of young misguided followers."

But deep down he feared maybe this time Steve could be wrong. After all, he was the cop and Kurt was just an innocent civilian, he was alive and Kurt was dead...

Steve pulled him closer, not caring who was watching, only caring that Danny was alive and safe.

Steve's breath caught in his throat as Danny turned and looked up at him and he found himself staring into the expressive blue eyes that he knew so well. The depth of guilt, confusion and fear in them was terrifying. Without spoken words, Steve instantly knew exactly what Danny was feeling. What Danny was thinking. He gently squeezed the shoulder under his hand, whispering. "We'll get through this together, Danny, I am going to be at your side every step of the way!"

Danny nodded, answering with a single word, "Thanks." But his eyes said much more, an unquestioning trust in the promise and the total faith he held in Steve took Steve's breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Anchor In A Stormy Sea**

The sun's dying rays stained the old grey walls of the bunker with warm muted shades of gold, pink and red, creating a vivid contrast to the blackness he had endured in its cold depths just weeks before. Swallowing hard, he stepped inside, only to be transported back to that fatal day by his memories.

The icy fingers of guilt tried to clutch at his soul as he forced himself to step into the small, dark bunker where he and Kurt had spent Kurt's last fatal hours. He could still vividly remember the long hours they had spent here, waiting for what they both knew would be the inevitable ending to their enforced incarceration. Both knew deep in their hearts that Five 0 … that McGarrett … would never…could never give in to terrorist demands. To do so would lift the lid on Pandora's box.

He would never know why Kurt had died that day and he had not. Anderson had refused to reveal his reasons why he had taken the life of an innocent man instead of the life of a cop.

He slowly turned and jumped in surprise as a tall dark figure suddenly stepped into the now dimly lit doorway.

"I thought I would find you here." Steve said softly as he stepped inside the small room that had been Danno's prison cell, not only physically, but emotionally and psychologically as well. In the weeks after the kidnapping and Kurt's death at the hands of the small band of wanna-be-terrorist who had named themselves 'The People's Attack Group', when others had believed Danny had dealt with what had happened and moved on, he knew better. He had been there, comforting Danny when Danny had tossed and turned and cried out during his nightmares the night he had been rescued from the terrorists' prison cell, reassuring Danny that Kurt's death not his fault, that the guilt he carried was the guilt of another. He seemed to be the only one who noticed the moments when Danny would drift away from them, lost in guilt ridden thoughts, wondering why he was still alive while Kurt had died.

But just when he thought Danny had finally emerged from the darkness of that fatal day, having to get up in front of a jury and relive those terrifying hours earlier today seemed to have plunged him right back into it.

Stepping closer to his friend, he squinted, desperately trying to see Danny's face in the darkness as he asked gently, "Are you okay, Buddy?"

Taking a deep breath, Danny took one final, long look around at the dark walls that surrounded him. Looking back at Steve, Danny realized something he suspected he had known for ages. Steve was much more than his boss, closest friend and ohana. No, Steve was so much more, Steve had become his anchor in the stormy sea of life, always there when he needed him the most. As he felt Steve's arm encircle his shoulder, he smiled and nodded as they turned and left the darkness of the bunker together, "Yeah, I am now. Thanks."


End file.
